The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Penstemon, given the name, ‘Watermelon Taffy’. Penstemon is in the family Scrophulariaceae. This plant originated a controlled breeding plan to create a compact, upright, large flowered series. The exact parents are unknown, unnamed proprietary plants. This cultivar was selected for its compact growing habit, large flowers in dense clusters, long flowering time, vigor, and clean attractive look. It is an ideal plant for a sunny border in full sun.
Compared to Penstemon ‘Strawberry Taffy’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 22,569), the new cultivar has a clear white throat rather than the maroon bee tracks on the bottom of the throat.
Compared to Penstemon ‘Pheni Pinka’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 17,912), the new cultivar has a smaller habit and flowers that are darker pink with no red markings on the throat.
Penstemon ‘Watermelon Taffy’ is uniquely distinguished by its:                1. large dark pink edged flowers with a clear white throat,        2. long bloom time,        3. compact, upright, well branched habit, with multiple crown from the base,        4. clean-looking, deep green, attractive foliage, and        5. excellent vigor.        
The new variety has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (cuttings and micropropagation). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by cuttings and micropropagation using terminal and lateral shoots as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.